


Because Pepper didn't know that Tony had a son.

by madam3_p0ptart



Series: because Peter's basically Tony's son [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: FRIDAY is a little shit, Other, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's son, Peter Parker is clueless, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's Father, Tony Stark's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam3_p0ptart/pseuds/madam3_p0ptart
Summary: Tony is at a gala. He meets a lovely couple and somehow the subject turns to kids.Or"I have a kid, too. He's 15 and his name is Peter."Oh, why did Tony say that?Series posted on Wattpad by the name "Because Iron Man is a Dad", posted by "Nightwings_Ass" (all capital username)





	Because Pepper didn't know that Tony had a son.

 

** “Anthony Edward Stark! ” **

When Tony heard those words, he instantly knew, he was screwed. You know that feeling you get when your mom calls you by your full name? Yes, this _is_ how Tony felt, right now. Turning towards the hot - headed blonde, Tony, flustered sighed.  “Yes Pepper?” He asked, trying desperately not to whine like the baby we all know he is in the heart, deep deep down there. 

Pepper's face softened, “I've been calling you for _five_ hours, Tony. You can't keep on ignoring me. ” She instructed. At Tony's bored face, she also added, “Well, don't get your knickers in a twist,” She said, “I just wanted to remind you about the Gala tonight.”

Nodding, Tony replied, “Yes, Yes, I'm not _deaf_ Pepper, _or_ forgetful! ” He said exasperatedly. “You _just_ told me _Five_ minutes ago. ”

Looking back at this conversation, Tony realized, he should _not_ have listened, and he most definitely should _not_ have gone to that Gala.

* * *

He was just sitting there. He was about to order a beer from the bar. He was just minding his own business. He was trying not to be seen. He was _just fine_. He was trying to be unnoticed. But if you're Tony Stark, can you _really_ be unnoticed? Apparently not. Oh, why did Pepper have to come to him? Why did she have to introduce him to _them_. 

Now, granted, it wasn't _really_ a _disaster_ , but on _humiliation_ scale, to _Tony_ , yes. Yes, it was.

“Tony! Tony! ”

Said person looked up to see Pepper walking towards him, a brunette woman with bluebell eyes, a sparkly knee-high silver dress, golden- expensive- looking- hoop-earrings and a blonde tall man with green eyes and an expensive looking suit. Tony cleared his throat, stood up, and brushed off invisible, non-existent dust off of his even _more_ expensive. He plastered a smile on his face and turned to Pepper.  “Pepperoni!” He said, “What's up?”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's antics, “Tony, this is Mr and Mrs. Agreste, they've requested to meet you.”

* * *

“-Our daughter _absolutely_ loves you! She admires you. ”

Tony laughs, “Yes, that's adorable.” He waved his hands in the air and pulled out a folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded it to reveal a signed picture of him. “Give this to her for me, thanks.” He handed the paper to the brunette with a smile.

Mrs. Agreste smiled and pocketed the paper, “Thank you!”

“You know, I have a kid, too. ” Tony started, ignoring Pepper's look.

Mr. and Mrs. Agreste's eyes brightened, “Really? I didn't know that!”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, he's 15 and his name is Peter.”

The couple nodded, “15? Our daughter is only 7.”

“From the picture you showed me, I could tell she's adorable. ”

“Speaking of pictures, could you maybe show us a picture? ”

Tony nodded, taking out his phone, he zoomed in on Peter's face on a picture of the victory picture he took on that time he went to Peter's Decathlon Competition and of course, they had won. “That's him, he just won his Decathlon Competition.”

“He looks just like you! ” Mrs. Agreste gushed, “Your brains, I'm sure!”

“Who else's? ” Tony laughed.

* * *

That night, Pepper raised a brow at Tony while they were in bed. “So. . .” She drawled, amusement etched on her face. “I didn't know you had a son.”

Tony's red faced tomato resembling look said it all.

 

 

 


End file.
